Slow Down Sister
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: Slow Down Sister-Lady Antebellum. Edwards still stuck over Tanya, but will Bella change this? 2nd OS in series Things People Say is the 1st. AH AU SF M for language, No Lemon. Next one will have a Lemon, promise! lol


**_AN_**_ OK the 2nd One Shot in the series i guess, idk how many i will put, and I might add another in-between, i'__m not sure. This is Lady Antebellum's Slow Down Sister sadly no Lemon, but i just could figure out how to fit it in. promise you my next one will have one ;) ENJOY!_

**EPOV**_  
><em>

I told Emmet I wasn't ready for this. He was adamant I needed to 'get out there', weather that meant, dating or getting laid I wasn't sure. I was hoping the latter, sex was easy, there didn't have to be emotions.

I opened the door to Scotty's, the Bar & Grill in town…ish, I guess we live on their other side of Trent Ave. in Millwood, but it was a block down Argonne Rd.

I'd gone before, with Emmett and now I couldn't be more thankful for his rule of no woman. If I had ever brought Tanya here I probably wouldn't be able to come.

Emmett was introducing me to one of his friends from school, he said I probably met her before, but was to into Tanya at the time, having eyes for no one else. I had smiled sadly at him as he left my apartment last night when he convinced me to come.

I didn't know how many people were coming so I sat at the bar waiting. I ordered a Corona and waited, thinking about how tonight might go. Anything could happen…well I guess not. I couldn't open myself up again. As I sat I came up with some ground rules.

1. Sex is sex and nothing more. 2. Make sure whoever I fuck knows about rule number one 3. If I like her in anyway, I won't fuck her. 4. Do not compare her to Tanya, I repeat DO NOT compare her to Tanya. And fifth and final…

4. I won't fall in love

At this thought, I looked up, I had heard Em's loud laugh from the door, and what I saw…damn.

The girl in front of me…fuck there was no words. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair, with what I hoped was natural, with auburn highlights, it hung almost to her ass, I couldn't even imagine it straight.

Her face was free of any make-up, but it was almost like she glowed, the low cut of her shirt allowed me to see her neck and just the smallest hint of cleavage; it wasn't fancy in any way, just a light tan sweater over a white tank top. She had on simple jeans but what really stood out were her shoes, bright pink converse with rainbow laces, she also had a tan cargo bag with pink lining. Those 2 simple things made me think she wasn't afraid to be herself.

"Eddie, what's up man" Emmett said as he walked up to me, I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand and we did the guy hug. I heard the girl laugh/scoff, as if they were just talking about something like this.

"Dude, were not in high school anymore, it's Edward" I laughed with him and he rolled his eyes as he introduced us.

"Bella, this is _Edward" _he said my name with emphasis and continued after I rolled my eyes " Edward this is the lovely Bella, I think you've met like 5 times before" he rolled his eyes once again, and I looked down.

"Emmett, no need for that" I heard Rose smack his head from behind; I hadn't even noticed the blonde come in. We all laughed except for Emmett, who proclaimed pain and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, was kind of out of it for a few years…I'm good now" I said to Bella and winked at her and she laughed.

"Were both good then" she said to me biting her lip as she looked me down, then back to my eyes, smiled before making eye contact with Rose, before they both laughed again.

Em waved a hand to the hostess at this time, allowing me little time to think about what had just happened, as we were seated at a small square table, it was Tuesday and happy hour so the place was pretty packed. Bella and Rose sat in the seats next to me, making Em across from me.

Rose went to go get us drinks and Bella asked for a Corona, which surprised me, Tanya hated beer with a passion…Damn. I bit my lip and took a deep breath; I cannot do that, if I do that it would take minutes to hate her, just by finding one similarity.

"What are you looking at, _Eddie_?" she asked, and I realized I'd been staring at her with a shocked expression.

Emmet chuckled, and I glared at him before moving it to Bella.

"I told ya, my names Edward" I told her, with maybe a little bit too much menace, I could take Ems teasing every now and then for my horrible nick name decision when I was 14, but I didn't want it to be a reoccurrence, it had been Tanya's name for me, and I didn't need the reminder.

She lifted an eye brow and flashed a contempt smile at me. I closed my eyes bringing my hand to my temple.

"Sorry, just please, call me Edward" I told her resignedly, thinking this girl could be a problem as I took my beer from Rose.

"I know, was only teasing. You really don't like that nick name anymore? 1st time I met you she…ah I get it. That sucks. I'm sorry, won't happen again" she told me gestured the neck of her bottle towards me, I tapped mine against hers and we both took a swig.

She kept her eyes on mine as she did, and I watched as her lips molded around the bottle, she licked her lips afterwards, and I couldn't look away as I gulped, already afraid of breaking a rule.

This girl had some bite; I liked her, which strictly put her in the friend category, sadly. But she just turned me on by drinking beer, which meant I was attracted to her, a lot.

Emmett and Rose started up a conversation then, talking about the last college party they could remember, we had all graduated just a year prior, so it was still our glory days. Of course the last party was graduation, and the conversation went from there.

It was maybe two hours later, the place had cleared out a bit, since it was now nearing 8PM, and the happy hour crowd had mostly gone home. I had learned that she works part time at the day care center down the road and had come from work, thus the outfit. They way she talked about the kids expressed her love for children. I now knew she was born in September, for she had recalled her last birthday party, and her and Rose laughed about what had happened. She's writing a book too but played it down, like it wasn't a big deal. Her hair color is real, for she recounted a story of a Halloween when she was in high school, that she had temporally dyed her hair black and it had taken days to wash out, and stained her pillow, and since then she has boycotted hair dye. I knew she loved dogs and hated cats, she prefers hamburgers to hot dogs, she drinks Pepsi not coke, she hates smoking, thinks it's a horrible habit, she's very proud of who she is, and claimed she used to be shy.

2 hours with this girl, and I was going crazy. Every silly detail made me want her more, want to know more.

The 3 beers and Gin and Tonic I had consumed had taken affect and I had gotten up to take a piss. When I got back to the table, Bella had moved my chair out and rested her feet on it, her worn but still bright pink converse on the floor by her chair.

When I walked up, she lifted her feet for me to sit down, before placing them on my lap. I was shocked at first but now tipsy enough not to really care, she had on black silky socks and her feet didn't stink or anything so I left them there and joined in the conversation once again.

My free hand eventually found its way to rest on her ankle and I slowly started rubbing there. It was like second nature. I had drained my 5th and final beer, and brought my other hand into the mix, fully massaging her feet now.

Emmett was whispering something into Roses ear, both of them pretty tipsy by now, so they didn't hear her little moan when I pushed my thumbs into the bridge of her right foot, I did though. My head shot up to her face and her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, forming that look of pleasure. I bit back my own moan as her eyes opened and connected with mine, lust rolling in them, as she bit her lip for the 100th time since she walked through that door.

I knew I was in trouble right then.

*SDS*

Damn, she wanted me; she'd been making it so obvious. She knew I couldn't though; she needed to slow down damnit.

I wasn't falling in love with her, I couldn't, I had to follow my rules, I made them cause I'm a little more broken then I should be. I knew she couldn't want that, why would she?

I continued playing by my rules, even though just looking at her made me hard. She was the epitome of perfection; I'd learned over time, her little imperfections made her perfect.

I can't love her, I can't _want _her. She's all I think about but I just can't let myself fall, not again, it wasn't worth the aftermath.

God, her hand moved to my thigh under the table, as she talked to Alice, my older sister and not showing anything, little vixen. I _needed_ her if you know what I mean, but I can't bet my heart again, it's sick and tired of that.

I smiled at her as I put my hand on hers and moved it to her lap, patting it lightly and standing to escape to the men's room.

I splashed my face with water and took fast deep breath, as I looked at myself in the mirror. This girl was making me _crazy_.

It had been almost 6 months since Tanya left me…over a month ago when I met Bella over at Scotty's. I knew it wouldn't end well that night but I couldn't get enough of her, I hadn't broken any of my rules yet, well except # 4, comparing her to Tanya…and I found no similarity's, the only one I could find was that they were both woman.

I composed myself and exited the restroom; my friends were going to start wondering why I was taking so long, sitting in the guys room thinking about the past.

I had been doing this more and more after I met Bella, I hadn't let it go any further, telling her that night I wasn't looking for a relationship. I told her I liked her to much to let sex ruin our budding friendship, she agreed, but still kissed me before she left that night, the best kiss of my life I might add. She had said it was friendly, and smirked at me, before climbing into her car.

Fuck this girl was going to be the death of me. The second I sat down she mover her hand up my thigh again, her face completely composed.

She knew I wasn't ready, I told her, but she still pushed, and I never complained…I couldn't. She's kissed me a total of 4 times in the past month, two of them simple pecks to the lips, and the other 2, one being the 1st, and the other the last time, she had gripped my hair, and moaned into my mouth, letting it last a few seconds before pulling away and apologizing, but I never missed her smirk.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a night, our babysitter probably wants to get home" Alice spoke up after a few more minutes of talking, and sexual torture for me.

I stood the second Alice did, wanting to get out of there and get in a cold shower, another rule I added, do not jack off to Bella, It would not help my predicament.

I grabbed a 20 out of my wallet and threw it on to the table with the others money and we all walked to the door, except Bella, who was talking to the waiter she laughed at what he had said and I glared.

_Mine_

I'm so screwed…or not I guess.

"Eddie man you got to give in, she aint gunna wait forever" Emmett said as he threw an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed and looked down, before replying.

"Em, I'm not ready…" I said to my shoes and he laughed obnoxiously.

"Stop with the fucking excuses dude, be a man for god sake, stop avoiding her" he told me before yelling back to Rose for she had called to him, and leaving me standing in the doorway.

I knew he was right; Bella wasn't going to wait forever…but could I do it? Could I put my heart on my sleeve for her? She has had hers there for a while now I guess…and my breaking of rule number 4 had proven she was nothing like Tanya, meaning she wasn't her, and maybe she wouldn't do what she did.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she approached me, and my head shot of from the pavement, I had moved and been leaning against the restaurant, subconsciously waiting for her.

"Uh, hey Bella" I said, and regretted it, damn I'm so stupid.

"Were you waiting?" she asked and the hope in her voice was defining, I had to do this, what did that movie we saw say? 20 seconds of confidence? I could do it.

"Uh, yea. Bella, we need to talk-" I told her but before I could continue she had wrapped her arms around my neck and attached her lips to mine, she griped my hair like the other kisses as my hands went to her waist, pulling her toward me.

Instead of pulling away after a few seconds like she usually did, she held on tighter, and pushed her tongue past my lips, I lost every sense of control then, and attacked her mouth with mine, damn I had wanted this for so long, but I couldn't…could I?

When she finally did pull away for breath, she was on her tip toes, her arms locked around my neck, and pushing her forehead against mine, her eyes closed.

"Was that a friend kiss? Because I don't think so" I said to her, my arms still around her waist.

She shook her head as a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

"Edward…I know she hurt you…I know, but you have to trust me, I'd _never_ do that" she spoke with truth and I swallowed as I thought.

Was it worth it? Was Bella worth it?

Hell yes.

I leaned down and kissed her again, moving one of my hands to her cheek. She smiled into the kiss, as she tilted her head more to get better access to my lips, and she was the one to pull away once again.

"Want to go to my place?" she asked and I squished my eyes shut, but still let a smile come to my lips.

"_Slow down sister_, I'd like to take things slow…if you're ok with that?" I told her, she had gone flat on her feet this time, her hands barley reaching my neck at her height. She nodded, her smile still in place, and bit her lip, I grasped her hand, that was now resting on my shoulder, and leaned down to peck her lips again.

I walked her to her car, and we kissed again before she finally left the parking lot of Mongolian BBQ, I smiled at her leaving car before going home myself.

**_AN_**_ Hope you liked it! Review Please!_

_OSW15_


End file.
